


Finding the Magic

by angelsandsacrificers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur's depressed and miserable, Camelot, Canon Era, F/M, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Merlin dies whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandsacrificers/pseuds/angelsandsacrificers
Summary: Merlin dies. Arthur learns of his magic once it's too late. In hopes of finding him again, he allows magic back into Camelot. Of course he knows it's ridiculous, wishing for Merlin to pop out of the "magic that is infused with the world." But a few strange things happen, and since Merlin did so much behind the scenes it can't be that bad to hold out hope. Right?
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So I know I'm late (like super late) to the Merlin game, but I just finished binging the show last week and I am in love with it. I want to get involved with the community, and this idea just randomly sprung to me. This is not beta'd or brit-picked (that's where they gauge the british accuracy right?), but if you happen to feel intersted, let me know. I don't really know how to post on AO3, just how to read lol. I'm absolutely enamored with literature, but I cannot write for the life of me. This is my first posted fanfic and I'm new to the AO3 community, so grace me a little leniency. Constructive criticism is super appreciated!  
I should explain the context of what's going on. This happens after the finale, but Arthur lives and kills Mordred and doesn't find out about Merlin's magic. (Super convenient right?[I'll deal with plot holes later]) Last thing, this is the prologue, and you'll quickly find out that I have absolutely no idea what planning is. This will be a wild ride.

Arthur’s face never held such an expression of surprise and fear. He had taken out the last bandit in his view and turned to help the other knights. As soon as he had though, he witnessed a sword slide straight into Merlin’s chest. Merlin stumbled and fell to the ground.

Everything in Arthur’s vision went white except for Merlin, bleeding on the ground. He didn’t think about getting revenge and killing the bandit that killed his servant. His thoughts raced and stilled all at once. Merlin wasn’t supposed to die like this. Merlin had always survived mundane bandit attacks and the like. Merlin had been willing to sacrifice himself for Arthur without a second thought. Merlin always ducked, why was he standing? Merlin didn’t deserve such a low death, not after what he’d done with Arthur. 

He was kneeling at Merlin’s side, wide-eyed and cradling his head on his lap. Merlin’s piercing crystal blue eyes stared up at him. He was smiling. The damn idiot was smiling.  
“Merlin,” Arthur barely croaked out.

“Yes, my lord?”  
“Don’t- don’t say that. You’re bleeding you clotpole.”  
Merlin’s smile widened.  
“Stop smiling. This is serious Merlin, you could die. Tell me- tell me what herbs to get so we can patch you up and get you back to Gaius.”

Merlin chuckled and consequently coughed. 

“Arthur, it’s going to be okay. I can die now. You’re king now and you will bring Albion to greatness. Plus you have all the knights and Gwen to help you. You’ll be fine, I don’t need to protect you anymore.”

Arthur was sobbing, though he did not realize it. 

“What do you bloody mean protect me, you’re the one that’s been stabbed.”  
“Arthur,” Merlin wheezed out, ”I need to tell you something-”  
“Shut UP Merlin, we’re going to help you, it’s going to be okay-”  
“Arthur-”  


Arthur couldn’t breathe and his body was shaking with sobs.

"Thank you Merlin. You're the bravest man I've ever met. No one can match your loyalty to Camelot."  


Merlin stared open mouthed at Arthur. His eyes seemed dimmer.

“Merlin please don’t leave me."

All the movement left Merlin’s body.

“NO!”

Arthur screamed. He wailed. He yelled curses and blasphemy. It was the sounds of pure agony. It was probably heard all through Albion. He looked up at all the knights and saw tears streaming down their faces. He thought of how he was supposed to tell Guinevere, and oh gods Hunith. His heart ached for all the people that would miss Merlin. His mind was blank as he scooped up Merlin and began walking towards Camelot.  
“Sire,” Leon called, ”it’s more than half a day’s journey back to Camelot, you must rest!”  
“Can you lead two horses?”

The city mourned several days for Merlin. The citizens loved him almost as much as Arthur did. Arthur's manservant had become somewhat of a public figure after Arthur had become king. 

After handling Merlin's body Gaius turned to Arthur and said, "Thank you sire." As soon as the door closed, Arthur heard something shatter, followed by broken sobs. He didn't know what he was being thanked for.

Gwen was heartbroken. Merlin was her best friend, and they shared such a close bond as servants in the castle as well as friends, it hurt her deeply to lose such a close bond.

He made the journey to Ealdor by himself. The little village knew what the king of Camelot riding in alone meant immediately. He made it to Hunith's and told her of the death of her son personally. She could do nothing but hug him and sob into his tunic. 

He didn’t come out of his room for days, only letting in Gwen to talk to him and bring him bread he barely nibbled on. 

Eventually King Arthur returned to his throne, miserable, but determined. Gaius had told him something very important while he had stayed in his bed chambers. 

“I have called this council meeting to state that I’m officially revoking all laws against magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed a very important snippet of dialogue that'll add more heartbreak later ;)


	2. Remember

“Are you King Arthur? I’m Merlin!”  
Arthur froze. It had been 3 years since he’d heard that name. He’d forbidden anyone in the court to say it.

_The gate to the city opened late that night, which was unusual. But the guards had recognized Arthur’s group from afar despite the dark. It was a full moon as citizens were roused from their beds due to the gates opening and the horns signaling that a grand loss had occured. The citizens of Camelot feared that their beloved king had passed, but that was not the sight they were greeted with. They saw their king walk into Camelot covered in Pendragon red as always, but the bold color had been shadowed by the deep crimson of blood. Shock settled into each citizen as they realized their King was carrying the limp body of his manservant. Only a few caught the unrelenting tears on the man’s face that glimmered in the moonlight._

The king was currently making his monthly rounds in the city. He likes to visit his subjects personally. The guards kept any unwanteds away, and most didn’t come near him anyway. Children were assumed to be harmless. Of course this one was, but that name alone almost knocked the breath out of him.

As he stood, mouth agape, the young boy’s mother ran up to claim him. 

“Your majesty, I’m so sorry-”  
“What did he say his name was?”

The woman gave him a solemn look and her cheeks flushed. 

“I thought it’d be presumptuous of me to name him Arthur, after one of the best men in the kingdom, so I named him after the next best man-”

Arthur’s vision became a fiery rage, and he couldn’t stop himself.

“You’re right you were presumptuous naming him-”

Leon swept in front of him to block the woman and him from each other. Gwaine and Elyan flanked him on a fast walk back to the castle.

One of the court attendants came up to him.

“Sire, there is a magic application awaiting in the throne room.”  
“Tell Gaius to overlook it.”

After Arthur had allowed magic back into Camelot, he added some restrictions. To perform magic in Camelot, you needed a magic license. It was merely a document made of Geoffrey's special paper, signed by Gaius and the king. The only way to be punished for magic in Camelot now was to practice without a license or practice dark or harmful magic for non-scholarly reasons. These arrests would be followed by a fair trial. He sometimes wondered if Merlin would be proud of him.

Arthur sighed. He was exhausted from the town today and Gaius knew more than he did about magic anyway. He felt a weight settle on the edge of the bed. 

“Hello Guinevere.”  
“Arthur-”  
“Gwen please not a lecture tonight I’m absolutely exhausted.”

Gwen sighed.

“I thought we could at least make some preparations for the wedding together.”

Arthur winced into his pillow. He really did love Guinevere, and he was excited about marrying her, but he sure hadn’t treated her like it. 

Guinevere was one of Arthur’s closest friends and she had never led him wrong with important decisions. She was a strong leader, and had proved her bravery and loyalty to Camelot countless times. He had decided to marry her for the good of Camelot. _Father would be proud that I married for the good of Camelot,_ he thought bitterly. 

“Don’t worry about it Arthur, I understand.”  
“That’s not good enough. I shouldn’t neglect you like this; you deserve better.”  
“Arthur I know it’s stressful to be king-”  
Arthur grinned.  
“Guinevere, how would you like a day trip, just the two of us?”

The next morning their horses trotted softly into a warm, sunlit clearing. The pair had left the castle before the sun had risen, bringing them into the clearing right after sunrise. With the angle the sun was at the dew droplets sparkled like the shiniest diamond. As Arthur set out the breakfast picnic he couldn’t help but think of how Merlin would set up his picnics with whatever princess he was expected to woo that week. He pushed the thought of Merlin away. This would be a good day with Guinevere, not a bad day where everything made him think of Merlin. He had to face the harsh reality of getting past Merlin after all these years. 

“Arthur this clearing is truly beautiful.”  
“Not as beautiful as you, my darling.”  
Arthur watched with admiration and love as Gwen giggled at his sentiment. 

They spent the serene morning going over small details of the wedding while they ate a delicious breakfast. And if they threw some fruit at each other, no one had to know. 

Arthur stood up and stretched his sore muscles after sitting for the whole morning. He held out his hand.

“Come Guinevere, let’s go on a walk.”

They walked amicably through the forest, laughing and sharing kisses and enjoying the time that was just them. That was until Arthur heard a rustling up ahead and put an arm across Gwen to stop her. He mouthed for her to stay put. Creeping forward, he drew his sword, ready to defend his soon-to-be wife. He pushed some branches away and gasped.

“Guinevere!”  
It was barely above a whisper, but she heard and came up slowly, marvelling at the sight in front of her. 

“It-it’s exactly as Merlin described,” Gwen whispered.

There stood a unicorn so white it was practically shining. Arthur definitely wasn’t thinking about Anhora and how he downed a goblet full of “poison” for Merlin without a second thought. He walked slowly up to the unicorn. He gently put his hand on the unicorn’s snout, and as he did a strange gust of wind tore through the clearing, ruffling his hair and sending the leaves spiraling up into the air. As he looked up into the gentle storm of leaves, he saw golden light reflecting off the leaves. Arthur took a few steps back and bowed slightly to the creature in a show of respect. He turned and beckoned Gwen, who was still gaping at the display, forward. She curtsied briefly and placed her hand gently upon the unicorn’s snout. Nothing happened. Gwen frowned and stepped back, and as she did the unicorn turned its head and stared directly at Arthur. It promptly bounded off. Gwen smiled at Arthur.

“I guess unicorns don’t forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, constructive criticism is super appreciated. I have decided to attempt to update every 2-3 days. Watch me fail that instantly.


	3. Acceptance

As Arthur fell into bed that night with Gwen, smiling to himself, he couldn’t help but feel content. 

Morgana had finally been defeated, Camelot was prosperous and fair, magic had returned, and he had the beautiful Guinevere at his side. He looked to her, breathing slowly. She seemed so peaceful in her slumber, like nothing could go wrong. Arthur frowned. Why was there some small feeling of emptiness? He had no more time to dwell on it as he promptly fell asleep. 

_The King sat on his throne, elbows on his knees, and his chin resting on his fists with his brow furrowed. It was well past midnight. Any guard or friend who passed knew it wasn’t because he was ready to be king again, it was because he was contemplating. Contemplating what, they could only imagine, but they could all see it caused him great inner turmoil._

_Day after day, for weeks, Arthur sat and contemplated only one thing-- Merlin._

_He thought about the pain he felt about losing his manservant. No, he scolded himself, his best friend. He and Merlin had worked side by side for years. There was an obvious bond between the two, and Arthur trusted him with everything. The boys had never really held secrets from each other. One could look at them and notice how perfectly comfortable they were with each other._

_He thought about the strength within Merlin. He had always viewed the boy as weak, but the calm he showed in the face of death showed Arthur his true level of bravery. Arthur could only think of turning and catching Merlin cowering on the ground, but wondered what then it really was._

_Finally, Arthur thought about Merlin’s magic. How could he not have known? How many times had Merlin really saved him? How many small deeds needed thanks? Why did he never ask for thanks? Why didn’t he trust Arthur?_

_Everything else Arthur could provide fact to, but the magic only brought questions._

Arthur awoke slightly disgruntled, though he could not place why. He told his guard he was going out on a hunt. Alone.

Hunting had lost its spark without Merlin. Most things outside the castle had lost thrill after Merlin. Nowadays during his hunts Arthur only brought his crossbow and sword. Arthur had not taken up a new manservant. After all, he was the King of Camelot and his father hadn’t had a servant for years at the end of his reign. He could take care of himself. He still went on many joyous hunts with the knights. They were evenings of joy and splendor with a twinge of childlike behavior. The kitchens were always ready for a feast by the time they returned, and yet after all that Arthur couldn't help but feel some sorrow for the animals. Alone, though, he only brought back one or two animals and had the kitchens prepare a romantic dinner for Gwen and he.

“Hunting” had turned into an Arthur thinking session. As soon as he realized it, he could practically hear Merlin tell him not to hurt himself. Arthur gently shook his head. 

_I miss him like no one could believe, but I must move past him._

Arthur pointedly did not dwell on how much Merlin meant to him, how he supported him through everything, trusted him with his life, and held unmatched loyalty to Arthur and Camelot. He did not think about how the few months after Merlin’s passing was some of the worst pain he’d ever felt and probably the most vulnerable he’d ever been. He was also one to internalize everything and deal with it himself, and consult Merlin on most occasions, but he didn’t have that anymore.

That’s when Arthur looked up and saw a… glowing… orb..?

He almost couldn’t believe it, it looked exactly like the one that came to aid him in the caverns so long ago. He rubbed his eyes and the orb slowly floated into the distance. 

He drew his sword and stalked toward the faint light. There was a group of bandits standing attentively, looking ready to pounce. Arthur noticed a small caravan coming down the road and immediately recognized an ambush. Silently, Arthur thanked the mysterious orb. He charged into the gathering of ruffians and distracted them from the caravan, which led to their defeat and the inviting of travelling nobles to stay in Camelot. 

He didn’t hear the voice in the back of his head say, _Idiot, there you go sacrificing yourself without thinking again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I did say I'd fail immediately, but I didn't know it'd be that bad. I just got flooded with stuff which, even in quarantine, can still happen. Also seeing all the hits and Kudos this got within a few DAYS was INSANE! Thank you so much for reading! As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	4. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: If you've read the previous chapter prior to May 11, 2020, please re-read chapter 3 as I rewrote it a bit.

Arthur sat in the throne room and sighed. It was another day of just listening to appeals and the news. 

He was roused from his daze as the complete court filed around the room. The doors slammed open as the guards shouldered a man through and all but threw him onto the ground. 

“I DID NO WRONG,” he roared.

“Quiet!” Arthur bellowed. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Sire this man was found practicing dark magic-”

“YOU’VE NO RIGHT TO APPREHEND ME! YOU’VE NO IDEA WHAT YOU SPEAK OF”

Arthur strode forward and leaned in close to the man. 

“Defend yourself.”

The man’s lips drew back into an almost snarl. His head was bowed, but Arthur could see him shaking with tension.

“I will not apologize for my magic. I have every right to practice it.”

“But you were said to be using dark magic. How do you defend that?”

The man looked up at Arthur and held his gaze, unwavering. He began to laugh hysterically. Arthur finally noticed the tattoo on his forearm.

“The druids are friends to Camelot. You are not denying your use of dark magic. Why would you do this? Are your people trying to start war?” Arthur was in disbelief.

As he calmed, the druid gave the king a stare with such an intensity that it caused the guards to place their hands on the hilts of their swords. The king waved his hand calling them off.

“You are a Pendragon,” he stated simply. 

“And you have something against me because of my namesake? I am not my father. The actions I took against your people happened while I was blinded my father’s influence. Though that does not excuse me, and I am taking every step to repair what I personally damaged. You’re right, you have every right to practice your magic because that’s who you are. You cannot change that. But there is no need to plan violence.”

The druid gave him a dumbfounded expression, but quickly regained his composure.  
“I am not with the druids any longer. I run my own camp of magic users who have been wronged by them. You think your fancy speeches can get you out of this? Do you think Morgana did not tell us what you truly thought of magic? Do you think we could not hear Emrys’s despair at having to hide? The Pendragon lineage should end here and now!”

A young guard finally snapped.

“You are threatening the king! Sire this man should be executed for multiple accounts of treason-”

Arthur merely held up his hand. He looked toward the druid kneeling on the floor.

“I understand.”

He turned toward Leon.

“Leon will you please release this man and escort him from the castle?”

Once again Arthur settled into bed, but this time Guinevere was not by his side. She still had a home in the lower town and opted to stay there some nights. Tonight the empty feeling was replaced with a content warmth. Of course he was still wary that he had released a potentially dangerous druid, but Camelot could defend herself well enough. With the knights at his side Arthur knew that they were practically unstoppable. 

Arthur had to prove to his people that he was not afraid of magic. He knew that executing that druid would not have ended well for anyone. He knew that because nothing was ever gained from his father’s executions. He could never find a just reason for execution. 

He allowed himself to briefly wonder if Merlin would be proud of him. For becoming the just and right king he always believed Arthur to be.

_Leon turned to look at the rest of the knights. They all stood in complete shock. Merlin was a great friend to them, always calming Arthur down when he was crossing the line during training, always being kind to them. They all admired his ability to stand up for himself. Merlin took nothing from no one, so seeing him surrender to death so easily was not to be believed._

_Arthur was getting farther away from them, so they hurried to mount their horses._

_Gwaine was at the rear of the group leading his and Arthur’s horse. When the knights turned around to check on him, all they would see is tears streaking down the man’s face._

_Elyan slowed to ride next to Gwaine._

_“The stupid bastard.”_

_Elyan splutterd. “Excuse me?”_

_“I said he’s a stupid bastard Elyan. I was fighting the bandit he was going for. Idiot always goes for the ones we’re not fighting. He knew I could take that one,” Gwaine choked out._

_“Gwaine what in the world are you on about? Merlin was defenseless. I know you’re distraught, but Merlin’s dead now. You can’t start making up situations.”_

_Gwaine swallowed. “He has magic Elyan.”_

_Elyan stared at Gwaine incredulously. _

_“How else do you explain the opportune log falls? The rock fall? The random spears that go flying into our enemies? Why he’s always going on about protecting Arthur?”_

_“He’s my friend, Elyan. I know him. He was truly the bravest out of all of us. Always putting his life on the line for Camelot.”_

_Elyan rode up to his place in the group with a new topic to think about._

_At the head, Arthur stumbled. Percival dismounted immediately._

_“Sire! We should rest, you cannot make it back to Camelot like this.”_

_“I can’t- can’t go back. I’ve got to do this for him Percival. I have to get him back. We can’t delay,” Arthur mumbled incoherently. He wasn’t making any sense. _

_Percival, being stubborn, took Merlin from Arthur’s arms._

_At that, he began screaming. Screaming to have Merlin back, to bring him back please, screaming to tell Percival that he was a plethora of horrible names for taking Merlin. _

_Percival hoisted Arthur onto his horse, and slid Merlin’s body in front of him. He could see Arthur’s knuckles turn white from holding onto his servant. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always constructive criticism is very appreciated.


	5. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS!

The chamber doors flew open, and Arthur was greeted with the sight of an indignant Leon.

“Are we going to talk about that stunt you pulled yesterday in the throne room?” 

“You can’t talk to me like that, Leon. I’m the king.”

“And the druid can?”

Arthur hung his head. He knew the decision would have its repercussions. He appreciated how the knights always challenged him, but this time he wanted to pretend like it hadn’t happened.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so out of turn, sire, but you can’t just have people threaten your life in court and let them get away with it,” Leon said.

“Leon, we've known each other since we were teenagers. You may address me however you wish. As for the druid…” Arthur trailed off. 

Leon stood expectantly. Holding his ground against the king was effortless. He’d been doing it his whole life. Arthur encouraged members of the court to speak up if they disagreed with a decision, so he was even more steadfast under Arthur’s reign.

“As for the druid, I don’t take his threats seriously. It was a rather rash decision. I figured if I showed some empathy the druids might not think that I was afraid of them. Whether they see it as mockery or a sign of peace, I do not know. I’m just tired of punishing people because they don’t like me. That isn’t just.” Arthur sighed. 

Leon took in a breath. “It seems even after his departure, you still follow Merlin’s advice.”

Arthur whipped around faster than he could draw his sword. He glared straight at Leon.

“You _ know _what I said about saying his name-”

Leon stood his ground. “My lord forgive me, but we all know it is near the anniversary of his death. We, too, are mourning. I understand how you may feel, but you must not appear vulnerable to our enemies. I suggest we call a round table meeting to discuss defense plans-”

“Enough!”

~~~

Arthur rode up to the stones of Nemeton feeling tremendously guilty. After Merlin’s death he grabbed the horn and went to ride out, but Gaius stopped him. He warned him that it would be too dangerous, and all but forbade him. Even though Arthur had done this before, he thought it wise to listen to Gaius.

Today marked the 4th year since his best friend’s death. Arthur tried his hardest to get over Merlin, he really did. Each day it became harder to let go. Arthur needed to see him one last time. Then he could let go.

With shaking hands, Arthur raised the horn to his lips and blew. 

The light was blinding, but he walked forward without hesitation. 

“Merlin!” Arthur called.

He walked into the veil a ways and stopped. Merlin wasn’t there. Arthur called and called for what felt like ages, but no one ever arrived. He sighed and turned to leave.

As he walked out, he could’ve sworn he heard someone faintly calling for him. He willed himself not to look back, even as the tears escaped his eyes.

“You know, I thought you would be here waiting for me Merlin.” Arthur shook his head. “I guess I took too long.”

He wrapped himself in the blue coat he was wearing, and laughed wryly.

“You gave this to me, you know.” He sighed. “You thought I had just thrown it away, but I kept it. It was always nice to have a piece of you around, even though you were always around anyway.”

He sat against a stone and stared at the coat. He pressed his face into it. In the early days, the coat had still smelled like Merlin. It gave him a small solace in the whirring emotions he had been facing. He let out his last few tears for Merlin and stood to return to his people.

~~~

Arthur returned late and settled into bed next to Guinevere. 

“I won’t tell Gaius.”

He stiffened. How could she have known?

“Tell Gaius what?” Arthur implored

“That you went to the stones of Nemeton to search for Merlin’s spirit.”

Arthur sighed. Gwen knew him too well. She was a good friend of his too. She must be hurting.

“You can always see right through me Guinevere.” Arthur sighed. “Surely you miss him too.”

Gwen smiled sadly. “Of course I do. He was a brilliant friend. But we have to let go eventually. If I had continued to hold onto my father’s death, I’d have destroyed myself.”

She looked at him and gently caressed his face. They lay there just sharing the presence of each other. Finally, Arthur spoke.

“You’re right as always, Guinevere.” Arthur mumbled, “I really miss him.”

“Now get some rest Arthur, we leave for Ealdor tomorrow, remember?”

~~~ 

_ Arthur saw himself asleep at Camlann. He had a brief flash of Merlin calling to him, and saw himself jump out of bed. _

_ Suddenly, he was yanked to a cave. A beautiful cave. Every surface was covered with crystals. He examined the whole cave intently, trapped by its beauty. They reflected light into the most vibrant rainbows Arthur had ever seen. He wondered what it meant. _

_ Then came the screaming. _

_ Screaming so brutal, had he been conscious, Arthur would have fallen to his knees. There was yelling, and it was incessant. He wished he could cover his ears, but his head only ached. There was a brief silence and then, _

_ “ARTHUR!” _

_ He immediately registered it as Merlin’s voice. He wanted to call back, say he was here, to come to him, Merlin. But he couldn’t. His throat was constricted. He couldn’t breathe. He was paralyzed. _

_ Immediately, Merlin began shouting for Arthur. His words overlapped, and it was too overwhelming. Arthur had never felt so trapped. _

_ “Arthur!” _

“mnh no-”

Gwen shook him violently. “Arthur!”

He jolted up with a scream. 

“Arthur are you okay?”

He stared at Gwen, gasping for air.

“Merlin’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, constructive criticism is very appreciated. Special shoutout to Apex_Calibre for inspiring some (most) of this chapter's ideas. Thanks for pointing out flaws and always coming back to read! :)


End file.
